1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a method for connecting a catheter balloon with a catheter shaft of a balloon catheter.
2. Background Information
In a known method this connection is carried out by local welding, for example by means of laser welding. This local welding requires locating the light beam on the connection site. In order to do so, for carrying out the known method the machine has to be adjusted exactly or the welding site has to be positioned exactly, respectively. However, this adjustment is very complicated, prone to errors and often requires manual correction of the apparatus. In addition to that, laser welding involves the problem that the total technical effort is very high and that examinations carried out in the context of the invention have shown that poor uniformity of the weld is often the result. In addition to that, in this method the material must be adapted to the radiation source.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved method for connecting a catheter balloon with a catheter shaft of a balloon catheter. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.